You Never Stop Learning the Facts of Life
by Bruiser
Summary: The girls each learn something... some more then others
1. Chapter one

You Never Stop Learning the Facts of Life  
  
As the sun set, she bounced the ball. It was a pretty sight, with all the colors and everything. If anybody knew she thought that she'd personally kill them. In her old neighborhood, it was good to be out after daylight. No, not because of those stupid tales about vampires and werewolves, but things did happen. People get mugged and shootings occur. It just wasn't healthy to be out alone at night.   
The brunette shivered wondering why the heck she got a lucky break and her other buddies she grew up with, didn't. Was she meant to have it all? Well not all, but a lot. Or was it just a random thing? She crossed over and bounced the ball between her legs. Oh so sweet. Then a nice touch and go lay up to finish the move off.  
A young man, around her age walked onto the court. His hair, black and short, would have been curly if it was long enough. The thing that mostly caught her attention was his piercing blue eyes. Then again when he smiled..... Wow, slow down Jo, this isn't like you at all.  
"Hi, do you play basketball?" completed by his honey voice. Snap out of it!  
"No, I just like holding basketballs for the fun of it." There we go, handle that hot stuff.  
"Bad question." He shook his head in amusement. "My name is Philippe, what's yours?"  
"Jo."  
"Want to shoot some hoops? I have a few moves of my own." He started taking his coat off. So he wasn't a wimp.  
"First to twenty wins." She tossed him the ball.  
  
"Honey, this is Mr. Jefferson, he's the owner of Jefferson's Car Industry, JCI, from LA. This is his adopted son, Philippe. He was born in Mexico" her father pointed to a young handsome, Latino. He wore a New York Yankees hat, some loose black Polo jeans, and a white button down Hawaiian shirt.  
"Why hello." She said batting her eyes and flipping her hair. She put her Psychology book on her father's desk.  
"Why don't you two go have some fun while Mr. Jefferson and I work some business out?" Her father smiled knowingly and patted her on the back. Hey not a bad idea.  
"Sure, have you ever been to Peekskill before?" She asked while leading him out. He held the door open as she stepped out on the streets. He likes me. He placed his nice thousand dollar sunglasses on.  
"Nope, never. Actually this is my first time out on the East Coast. I got to play on a basketball court without bodyguards around me." He smiled. He had a nice smile. "This is a small city compared to LA. Does this town have a lot of places to see?"  
"No, not really. New York is much better, much better." She smiled when she saw Jo jogging up the street. "Hey you should meet my friend Jo, she's heading toward us."  
"Blair, need yah keys. My bikes broke down and I need tah get to class." She said as soon as they were in close enough range.  
"Jo, meet...." Blair started.  
"Blair, I don't have time, I'm already running late! Please, just give me the keys." She held out her hands. Smiling to Philippe, hoping he didn't think she was a mean selfish person, she handed her the keys.  
"Thanks, nice meetin ya." Jo jogged away and faded away between what Peekskill called a crowd.  
"Sorry that she was a little rude. She's always in a rush. I guess it's from living on the street." She smiled and waved it off.  
"So your friends with her?" He asked, interested.  
"Yeah sure, why?" She started to walk toward the cafe.  
"Uh, is she... Is she going out with anyone? See, I got to know her on the courts and thought she was, uh... cool. Could you hock us up?" He asked nervously. WHAT! Hey your suppose to like me, I'm rich and beautiful. Think of something Warner.  
"She, um.... Doesn't take interest in rich kids. She's always resented them." She tried to play it out. "We get into fights all the time. You can ask our friends."  
"If I didn't tell her I was rich, do you think it would work?" He asked hopefully. This is not how it's suppose to work out.  
"Uh... Maybe."  
  
"No Blaih, I'm not going to do anothah shift just so you can fiddle with some kid from LA." Jo threw a wash cloth on a table and started to rub. Even though Natalie wasn't in the range of fire, she ducked. Hey, it was a natural reaction that can't be helped.  
"Pllleeeeaaasssee! Come on Jo, I told my father I'd give him a tour of Peekskill. Jo, this isn't a joy ride, it's a duty" Blair pleaded. With Jo and Blair fighting, they had entertainment for the whole year.  
"Can't he take his own son around?" Natalie knew that tone, it meant Jo was giving up. Blair won the battle. "Alright, if you come back in time for me to go out with some friends."  
"Thank you Jo." Blair smiled in victory, gloating was a major factor for her. She went out side.  
Natalie saw a young man in the window. He looked inside, no not staring at Mrs. Garrett's famous croissants, but at Jo. Natalie headed toward Jo and tapped her slightly on the shoulder.  
"Whaat? I'm not doing your shift to, Nat. So don't even ask." Jo stomped to the counter  
"Actually I was going to point out the black haired boy in the window." She put her hands behind her back. Jo looked over and grinned. Heading over, she put her rag away. She opened the door and let the man in.  
"Hey, whatcha doin' here?" Jo asked. Uh oh, from the look in Jo's eyes, she liked the man.  
"Well I heard that you worked here and I thought I'd drop by." His voice, honey and golden. Hey she was a writer. His smile? Heated the room ten degrees higher.  
Blair came in sulking.  
"Hey, Jefferson Boy Does New World Record on Town Tour. Great headline, remind me to use it. I'm sure they'll love it." Natalie grinned.  
"The stiffy dump ya?" Jo grinned teasing.  
"No, he ah.... had to cancel." Blair said as she nodded to the young man.  
"Meet Philippe uh... What's your last name?" She rocked on her heels looking up at the guy.  
"Um... Herendiz. You can call me Philip though." He scratched his head and then stuffed his hand into his pocket. My, my is he handsome or what?  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Natalie Green." Natalie shook his hand. Strong hand. "Nice grip, I like that in a man."  
"Nat?!" Jo stared at her as if Natalie was a lunatic.  
"So are you new here?" Blair asked unconcerned. Uh oh, Blair's jealous. This wont turn out good.  
"Nah, I'm uh... just visiting." he looked at Jo seriously. "I was sort of wondering if you'd like to go to a restaurant, my treat. Saw this nice little place, the Pizza Parlor? Would you like to join me?"  
"I'm sort of busy. Maybe some time later." Jo went back to the counter. Time for Natalie to help.  
"Jo, you can't leave this poor guy alone in this small, ugly town. It's unhealthy, anyway, Blair and I will take your shift." Natalie grinned foolishly.   
"We will?" Blair said disliking the idea.  
"Pizza eh?" She pondered it over. "I have been working overtime for the past month, I guess it wouldn't hurt my pay."  
"Two lovers at a Pizza Parlor, how romantic." Natalie clasped her hands. Punching her fist into her palm, Jo came toward her.  
"Say that again and you'll find yourself in remission." Jo smiled evilly. She led Philip outside.  
"they're in love." She jumped when Jo slammed her fist into the window.  
"Get a hold of yourself Nat." Blair said while putting an apron on.  
  
"Hold on...." Tootie put her hand over the mouthpiece and looked at Jo. "Some guy here named Will. He said he had old ties with you and wants to talk to you."  
Jo got up from a car conversation with a new guy named Philip. She took the phone and looked annoyed.  
"'ello?... Snoop hey! Whatcha been up to?.... Yeah, I've been around... Well, I don't... Mrs. Garrett!... Yeah I'll see you later." She hung up the phone and looked around. "I've gottah go kill Mrs. Garrett, I'll be right back."  
She left Tootie and Philip alone in the living room. Now what? Talk to him. She walked over to the couch.  
"So you're the one they call Tootie?" he asked as his eyes danced.  
"See my friends said I talk a lot and so they gave me the nickname Tootie. I just can't shake it off no matter what I do. My real name is Dorothy, but as you already know, you can call me Tootie. So your good friends with Jo?" she sat on the coach. "Philippe is such a sexy name."  
"Uh... Thanks." he fiddled with his collar.  
"Both you and Jo can't stay still. A match made in heaven." she grinned widely.  
"Tootie!" Jo slammed the door open with one hand, Tootie jumped off her seat.  
"So.. uh... who's Will?" Philip asked nervously not wanting to get hurt.  
"An old friend of mine from the Bronx. He's a nice guy. He'll be over in a little..." the doorbell rang. "That's him. I'll go answer it."  
She opened the front door and a tall kid with bleached blond hair came in. They switched fives and Jo lead him into the main event area. He wasn't all that bad looking, although he did have that punk thing going on.  
"you're here already... Why?" Jo asked while pushing her hair behind her ear.  
"Well I was just across the street." he said shaking his head. "They've got the best Pizza in town and believe me, I've been to everyone here. This is a small town."  
"Tootie and Philip, meet William Brock. Do you still go by Brock?" did Jo always rock on her heels? Nah.  
"Yeah." he shouldered his backpack and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Uh... this is where you'll sleep. Philip and I were just on our way out, but Tootie will show you around." She looked sternly at Tootie. If her eyes were lasers then there would only be a pile of dust on the floor.  
"But..." Tootie was not going to let this happen. Even if she was the youngest, that didn't mean people could boss her around.  
"Tootie, humor me." Jo put her hand on Tootie's shoulder and pushed her out of the room. Tootie looked back at the two boys but Jo pushed her on. "Look, he is known to steal and I just need some one to watch him."  
Yelling started and they ran back into the room. They two boys were pushing each other, calling each other names. It was a funny site, Philip was doing it in Spanish and Will was doing it in something that sounded French. Jo pushed between them. Her mistake, she got in the way of the fist blow. She fell to the ground.  
"Why you always start a fight Brock?" she started cussing softly. Holding her cheek, she slowly got up. Tootie was not going to stay alone with this guy no matter what Jo said. "Don't you evah change?"  
"Sorry Jo, why'd ya get in the way?" Will asked rubbing his fist.  
"Philip, we're going to post pone the lunch. I have to baby-sit him." Jo flexed her jaw under her hand.  
"It can't be that bad. You've turned soft Jo." he said in defense. She lifted her hand . Blood trickled down her cheek and it already started changing color. Mrs. Garrett came in about that time with a tray of cookies. Of course she dropped it when she saw what happened.  
"What happened?" she asked in her high pitch voice.  
"Nothin', I just tripped over a chair and hit the corner. I'm fine. I'll see you later Philip." She headed upstairs. Tootie laughed nervously and backed out of the room pulling Mrs. Garrett with her. She hummed 'I've got sunshine' on the way out.  
  
"How can you be seeing such a pamper baby? What ever happened to tough girl Jo who hated preps?" Brock scratched his unshaven chin. This angered her, but she knew it was true. No need in showing it. She held an ice pack to her cheek.  
"Nothing happened to me. I've just grown up, while you haven't. I can't live my whole life on the streets." she moved her jaw around to see if it was broken. "Look, on the phone you said you needed help."  
"you're to clean to handle this princess." he sulked.  
"Spit it out snoop." she let her anger burn out thinking about the days when they were... well almost best friends.  
"You know what? I haven't been called that since you left." he smiled. "Look I have some... stuff I need to hide until everything calms down in the brook."  
"What kind of stuff?" Jo didn't like where this was heading.  
"Some.... coke. Just till police are off me tail." he pleaded.  
"Brook, you know I don't do that stuff anymore." she whispered. No use in that, everyone flooded in. Here we go....  
"They made me. I had no choice." Blair said quickly getting behind everyone. Brock seemed to panick, looking around wildly.  
"Jo, you couldn't." Natalie shook her head in grief. "Mrs. G?"  
"Well, it's your choice Jo, but it is illegal and I'll ban you from this house." she said considering everyword and then nodded agreeing that she had said the right thing.  
"You know something, never mind. These little brats will tell on you and I don't want to mess up your cute little friendship." he picked up his bag and left the house in a hurry.  
"You know what? I'm never ever speaking to any of you again. I'm glad you trust me." she stomped out of the room. I've got to get out of here.  
  
"Man, I just got cut off. I was this close." Andy hung the phone up and flopped next to Blair on the couch.  
"Andy, nobody care." she said reading a book. "Jo?!"  
"I'm not talkin' to you!" Jo yelled from upstairs.  
Blair shook her head. How long will she be able to manage noncommunication? Sure, snooping was a bad thing to do, but in the long run, it may have saved Jo's reputation when she's older. Hey it stopped her from making a stupid decision. The doorbell rang and Andy jumped off the couch. He opened the door.  
"Hey, is Jo there?" a man asked. Blair knew that voice. She turned and saw that she was right. Philip stood in the doorway.  
"Jo!" Blair yelled.  
"What did I..."   
"Philip is here!" Blair listened to hear Jo's heavy footsteps come down the stairs. There was a second of silence between pounds which meant she skipped a few stairs.  
"Hey Philip." she said happily.  
"You ready? My rental car is out side waiting." he said in his fake Italian accent.   
"Hey aren't you going to introduce me?" Andy complained.  
"Philip meet Andy the Turp." Jo said quickly. They went outside and Andy closed the door. Mrs. Garrett came in from the shop helping Tootie walk. What was wrong with her? She limped to the couch and sat down. She had a large bruise on her forehead and a scratch on her chin to match.  
"What happened?" Blair asked inspecting the damage.  
"You know Jo's friend? He didn't appreciate us helping Jo and he wanted to show me his thanks." Tootie started relaxing.  
"Can I learn to show my thanks?" Andy asked.  
"This is no laughing matter, where's Jo? I need to speak to her. Her friend has done enough for this year and I need her to get the word to him." Mrs. Garrett took off her jacket and put it in the closet. Oh yeah that's going to help big time.  
Yet another injured soul has come in. Name, Natalie. She should be an undercover agent. Back to more serious matters, Natalie was hurt. I'm not going outside till Jo talks to man wacko.  
Natalie held her arm like a broken wing and guess what, a cut on her cheek. Gee, seems to be the trend, not that I would ever want one. Might leave a scar, although Jo seemed to get scratched all the time and they never seemed to leave scars on her.  
"Not again, was it that Brock kid again. That's it, I'm calling the police." Mrs. Garrett got up. "I'll take you to the doctor. Blair, go get some painkillers."  
Oh boy, I hope Jo's having a good time with Philip, cause here comes trouble.  
  
They kissed for a minute and then afterward she smiled shyly. The sat back and grinned. Had she ever noticed he was a Latino? Did it matter? Nah, why would it, A person's a person.  
"I'd like to apologize about that thing that happened with me and your friend... I uh... got out of control." This was new, a guy who admits his mistake.  
"It's fine, all in the past." she looked down at her abandoned cheeseburger. Surprised that it was there, she pushed it around with her fork.  
An older man, stumpy or short and chubby, who knows, came towards them. He was growing bold with specs of gray in his brown hair. What was left of it was slicked to the side with gel. His clothes spelled money. He wore a nice suit, probable from one of those famous stores in New York, and some loafers.  
"Son, why didn't you tell me you were going someplace? Good thing this town is small or I'd never would have found you." the man said to Philip as Philip slunk down.  
"Sorry pops." he looked awkwardly at Jo.  
"Who are you?" the man asked looking at Jo.  
"Jo Polniaczek, are you Mr. Herendiz?" she said coolly. He laughed, his breath ranked of garlic. Gross.  
"Son, you still tell everybody your last name is Herendiz? You didn't even know that old name till I told you." he slapped Philip on the back. Jo studied Philip's face for a second and then nodded knowing he had lied to her. She smiled at the old man.  
"May I ask what is your last name?" she said politely.  
"Jefferson." the old man said proudly, figures.  
"Ah, so you're the guy Blair was suppose to tour around the city. Well, I bet you two have a lot to talk about since you obviously were looking for him, so I'll leave you two alone." She got up, put some money on the table for her food and left.  
"Jo!" Philip called back.  
  
"Jo, I need to talk to you." Mrs. Garrett said as the young woman stormed into the house. The brunette glared at her with her blazing green eyes and shook her head in noncompliance.  
"Not in the mood." she mumbled while rubbing the bruise on her cheek. She headed up stairs, but Mrs. Garrett caught her arm. Jo was amazingly strong and so she almost took her off her feet. She stopped and steadied Mrs. Garrett. "What?"  
"Your little friend decided it was a good day to hurt a few of your friends." she watched for her reaction.  
"I told them if they get in family business they'll find their eyes in the back of their heads." she didn't seem to be in the perkiest of moods. No sympathy showed.  
"Joanne Polniaczek, think about your friends!" Mrs. Garrett demanded.   
"They shouldn't have been spying." she sighed. "Whatcha want me to do?"  
"Talk to him before I call the police. Now that's my last resort, but if it has to be done, it has to be done." Mrs. Garrett said with a little less authority. Blair came down the steps and when she saw Jo she swerved to the farthest end of the steps.  
"I see you're not hurt." Jo inspected flatly.  
"I'm going with you." Blair huffed.  
"You would never want to go to the Bronx. You'd last a second, at the most." she palmed her keys. "I'm not savin your butt if you mention their fashion. Got that?"  
"The Bronx?" Blair laughed nervously.  
"That's where he lives. If we don't get started, we'll find ourselves in the dark." Mrs. Garrett saw the wheels spinning in her head. Jo was playing a game of cat and mouse with Blair.  
"Well uh..." it seemed to be working.  
"You coming?" Jo smiled. "Tell 'em to feel bettah. Get your butt movin Blair."  
She went outside to her motorcycle grinning away. Blair seemed to be praying as she left the building. Shaking her head, Mrs. Garrett went to check on the two injured girls. When she entered the room Natalie lay in bed with a sling on and a bandage on her cheek. Tootie was sound asleep.  
"How are you feeling Natalie?" she whispered. She went to the bed and stroked the bangs from her face.  
"Yeah I am. Where's Jo and Blair? I heard them down stairs." she tugged at her covers and gave Mrs. Garrett her 'I'm tuff' smile.  
"Jo went to go talk to her friend and reason with him and Blair's going on a death march following her." she said light heartedly.  
"Is that really a smart thing to do?" she hissed. Tootie started mumbling in her sleep. "Couldn't they get hurt?"  
"Would a friend hurt another friend?" Mrs. Garrett reasoned.  
"Wouldn't be surprised." she closed her eyes.  
  
Ok, Blair Warner, why are you here? How can you help this stubborn brunette? You can't, so why did you risk your neck? You need to go to the doctors. Blair looked around the run down slum. Two words, bad exterior design and gross. Others didn't seem to mind it though, Jo for one. There were kids jump roping and some played basketball. A few smoked and one person waved Jo over. Of course she had to go.  
"Sup Jo? Whatcha be doin around here?" a black nineteen or twenty year old asked. They slapped hands in greeting. Jo nodded to the others.  
"Nothin, just came to see a friend. Whatchu been up to Sean?" she said in the native accent. Sure Jo seemed to blend in fine, but Blair on the other hand, felt that herself was about as noticeable as a sore thumb.  
"It's been boring with out you mixin it up. Can't get bettin by the girl who can beat all. So who ya lookin for?" he smiled warmly and nodded at Blair. She smiled back.  
"Seen Brock anywhere? I need a word with him." she cocked her head up the steps.  
"Uh oh, the master of terror from the Little Pueblos is back in town. Sean be in the back. He's high as hell, yo, and he's not in a great mood. Be careful, 'right?" he nodded to the corner. Jo waved bye to them and they started to turn the corner. Jo suddenly stopped, which made Blair bump into her.  
"Look, stay out here. It's safer. I'll see ya in a minute." She jogged around the corner. Blair leaned on the wall and listened closely.  
"Hey Brock, heard you were back here." Jo said tiredly.  
"If it ain't Jo the clean angel back in the Bronx. Bettah get back before dark, nevah no what's gunna happen. Haven't been on the streets for a long time." the guy sounded crazy.  
"Was wonderin if I could have a word with yah." Blair could just see that Jo was rocking back and forth on her heels. Blair stuck her head out to see if she was right. She was indeed.  
"What about?" the kid took a drag on a cigarette and crunched it on the ground as if he had, had it up to there with something. He took out a bag that contained a white substance and showed it to Jo. She shook her head.  
"I didn't think ya would. Why'd ya come 'ere, eh? So your friend could spy on us again, eh!" he threw the bag at her. She caught it and threw it down. "Hey that costs money!"  
"Would you listen to me for Christ sake?! All I want is for you leave my friends alone." Jo yelled. The guy got out a piece of paper and grabbed his bag up. He put a small amount of white substance and rolled the paper up. He folded the ends and started smoking it.  
"Go tell ya little friend to stop spyin and maybe I will." he said reaching in his pocket. She nodded and turned just as he brought out a nine inch blade and stabbed it into her side. This was all happening to fast, Blair did the only thing she knew how to do at the moment, she screamed.  
Sean came around the corner with intense speed that almost knocked Blair off her feet.  
"Don't get any closer, or I'll pull up!" Brock said in a daze. He yanked up a little to show everyone what he meant. Jo yelped in pain, but she couldn't do anything because of the blade in her side.   
What was Blair suppose to do? Call the police, oh don't we love the police. She ran out of the alley and looked for a pay phone. Luckily there was one at the next corner. She picked the phone up and dialed 911.  
  
To be continued ...................  



	2. Chapter two

You Never Stop Learning the Facts of life (Part 2)  
  
Mrs. Garrett looked into her bed room mirror. It was round and tall so that the person could see their whole body. She didn't like what she saw. She had gained a couple of pounds and was she losing hair color? She hated growing old, she wished she could stay young forever,  
"Mrs. Garrett, what are you doing?" Tootie asked. Tootie is still young and......... Ok, we're getting carried away.  
"Oh just looking in the mirror, why?" she asked.  
"Just wondering." Tootie said defensively. Even though Tootie had grown physically, she was still a little girl wanting to be like the older girls in Mrs. Garrett's mind. Tootie had always been the talkative one in the group, Blair was the popular, thinks she's great girl, and Natalie was the shy girl unless you got to know her. Jo, Jo was tough on the outside, but on the inside, she was the most softhearted nice girl Mrs. Garrett had ever met. Jo had a hard life as she grew up and she had to harden on the outside to survive, Her father left her and her mom. He went to prison. The Jo got hard and started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Her mother had to work hard to shelter and feed the both of them. It was harsh out in the world and Mrs. Garrett knew she would never completely understand what Jo had gone through.   
"I'm sorry I snapped at you, but with Jo's friend still on the loose, I'm just a little agitated. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Garrett looked at a bruise on her face. Natalie must be asleep or she would be with Tootie. They were like Peanut butter and Jelly, you would never see one without the other.  
"I'm sore but I think I'll be fine." she winced as she sat down. How could a person do this to another person? That's another think she couldn't figure out about Jo's old crowd. "Is Jo back?"  
"No, she should be back anytime." and everything will be fine. No bully hurting smaller people, everything will be great.  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMrrsssssssssssssss. GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" Natalie yelled from up stairs. Mrs. Garrett clambered up the stairs and got into the girls' room. Natalie sat on her bed watching a TV screen.  
:"What?!" she said in a panic. The girl looked all right.  
"Look at this!" she turned the TV around and the news was on. A lady stood with a mike in her hand at some crime scene. Nothing seemed irregular, news reporters do it all the time.  
"If you're just tuning in, there was a terrible mugging in what is notorious for crimes, Brooklyn. We have the names of the victims. Joanne Polnia..... Polniaczek and Blair Warner. Also Sean Green was at the scene. Mrs. Polniaczek has a stab wound but will be fine and Mrs. Warner was not hurt. Let's talk to some of..." Mrs. Garrett didn't listen to anything else.  
"Girls, I'm going to the hospital. I'll call when I get back." Mrs. Garrett rushed down stairs.  
* * * * * * * * *  
"Blaih I'll be fine. I just want to get out of here." Jo started to sit up but Blair pushed her back down.  
"Doctor said that you should stay until tomorrow Jo." Blair shook her head at her very stubborn friend. Sean sat watching the two, grinning. He rubbed what Jo called dreads on his head. He was cute and scruffy. Did I just say that? Jo looked at both of them and grinned, practically reading Blair's mind. "Don't even JO!"  
"What?" she said innocently. "Why don't you two grab some coffee?? I'm fine here."  
Why was she so unconcerned about her own well being? Was it because she was having fun? Well partly, but she had almost lost her life. Sure her abdomen was a long shot from her heart, but still.   
"Sure, I'm thirsty, wanna come?" Sean leaped off his chair. Oh boy oh boy! she thought to her self.  
"Yeah, why not." Blair gave Jo a look that was supposed to say you going to pay. Jo just grinned away. As they left, Blair slapped her own forehead. "I forgot to call! Sean, I need to go call Mrs. Garrett."  
Too late, Mrs. Garrett came down the hall, through the mess of reporters. She smiled wirily when she saw Blair. She made her attempt of a jog and hugged Blair.  
"Why didn't you call!" Mrs. Garrett said after she knew Blair was ok.  
"There was a lot going on and I was just about to...... How did you find out?" Blair asked.  
"The news. It's all over the news. Hi my name Is Mrs. Garrett, and you are?" Mrs. Garrett held out her hand. Sean smiled a little off guard. All over the news? Jo won't be happy about that.  
"Sean, I'm an old friends of Jo's. We use to hang out and play hoops. I lived right next door to them." he had a great smile. He shook her hand and then stuffed them back in his pockets. He was the kind of guy who likes to show off with his friends, but was very nice when he was alone. Were all kids from the Bronx like that? Jo always tried to cover her soft side by threats and toughness.   
"Well, where is she?" Mrs. Garrett had finally decided everything was dandy on this side of the world. On to the next.  
* * * * * * * *  
Sure she had pain. "Nah I'm fine Mrs. Garrett. Just a small scratch." Jo smiled to reinforce her statement.. Hey, she wanted to go home, and soon.  
"She got stitches to close it up. Jo, you don't need stitches to close up a scratch." Blair shook her head. Jo gave her a look of scorn and Blair backed up. Sure Jo could back it up, just not right now. Sean cracked a smile.  
"I shouldn't have made you go. I forgot how dangerous Brooklyn is." Mrs. Garrett apologized.  
"It's only dangerous if you do something stupid, which Jo did. She forgot the main rule of back turning." Sean looked serious now. "You've been off the streets to long Jo. Can't even fight any more. Maybe you shouldn't go around the Bronx. Might get killed."  
"Sean, I don't need any lecture from you, ok? I'm really not in the mood. Mrs. Garrett, It wasn't your fault. I accidentally turned my back. I'll be fine." Jo thrashed back. "Would you guys please leave?"  
"We're just trying to help Jo. You don't have to get so defensive." Blair flipped her hair.  
"You wanna know something? Just leave. That'll help a lot." Jo turned away and pushed power on the remote control. The TV turned on and a lady was standing somewhere in Brooklyn. Jo recognized the place but couldn't get the name right. She also noticed Sean, Mrs. Garrett, and Blair had not moved.  
"We are standing at a crime scene, where William Brock stabbed himself repeatedly till he died. No one knows why or if it has anything to do with the Polniaczek case, but police are investigating." the lady said. Jo heard Sean cuss under his breath. Jo would have if she wasn't in such shock. No what? And am I just a case? A victim?  
"Oh dear.... Was that....?" Mrs. Garrett started. Jo didn't hear her though, she was somewhere else far away.  
* * * * * * * *  
Natalie watched the news with Tootie babbling away at new gossip. She watched as the screen went blank and then flashed Breaking News in red. Then a news reporter stood in some neighborhood with a bunch of others.  
"We just found out that Joanne Polniaczek has just been released from the hospital. Hopefully we can get a word with her. Here they come now." a police car drove up. Was that their house?  
"Tootie, go look out side and see if there are people in our yard." Natalie said not looking away. Tootie groaned and got up. She headed to the door and gasped.  
"Wooooooowww!!!!!!!!!!! There's lots of people out there. Mrs. Garrett just got out." Tootie replied.  
"I know that Tootie. It's on TV." Natalie said as a tall black man got out. They both started running to the door. A policeman got out and escorted them as another got out. The other police officer went to the door and picked up Jo. He told her something and she seemed not to agree. Then she tucked her arms under her head to protect it. They made their way to the door.  
The door opened and Mrs. Garrett entered followed by the African man. The policeman carrying Jo came in and put Jo on the coach. They all seemed out of breath and Jo seemed angry.  
"Hey, did you know you were on TV? You're famous!" Tootie announced.  
"Tootie, that's why they were running." Natalie shook her head in disbelief.  
"Reporters are like vultures. They prey on the screwed" Jo said angrily. That lashed out on Natalie. Though Jo didn't mean it against her, everyone knew Natalie wanted to be a reporter. Mrs. Garrett saw that what Jo said bugged her and came over to pat Natalie on the back.  
"Oh Jo, Philip called. He said he really wants you to call." Tootie didn't haste for the moment.   
"Thanks." Jo didn't seem at all interested. Weren't they going out?  
"You girls should go into a room with no windows for a little while, at least till everything calms down." the police officer said as someone pounded on the door. Mrs. Garrett grabbed pillows and blankets as she ushered everyone out. The police officer started to help Jo, when she pushed him away.  
"I can do it... Thanks anyway." Jo slowly got up and smiled trying to tell the police officer it was ok and that she could handle it. Blair ran over and knocked Jo back on the coach. Jo yelped in pain. "Whatcha do that for, eh?"  
"Doctor said you couldn't walk around." Blair put her hands on her hips, as if she were scolding a child. Jo seemed to pick up on that.  
"Blair, he didn't expect me to go to the bathroom in the bed. Blair, stop botherin me." Jo got up again and had her hand out ready for Blair to knock her down again. We are the craziest group, who would ever think we'd live together? A snob, a Bronx tomboy, a gossiper, and a ...... Reporter. But we are like a family, sure we had our disagreements, but each of us would defend the other no matter what.... And I guess that's what got us into this mess.  
* * * * * * * *  
"Jo!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Garrett called from downstairs.  
"What?" Will I ever finish her book on motorcycles if people kept calling her. It has been five days since she got home. The reporters finally left, as did the police.   
"A young man is here to see you." Mrs. Garrett seemed giddy, which meant that it was probable Sean or Philip. Philip had called everyday, Jo hadn't returned them. He had lied to her.  
Jo got out of bed and limped out. Her side still hurt as she walked slowly down the stairs. Philip stood at the door with his kakis and another polo shirt. He smiled and his eyes twinkled.  
"Look Jo, I wanted to apologize for lying. I guess you probable don't want to date me cause I'm rich." He looked down at the floor. Was he ashamed of being rich?  
"Ok, two things. First, no excuse for lying. Second, never listen to Blair." He bit his lower lip and nodded. Now time to find Blair's excuse. Jo wanted an excuse to smash a head or two. "Blair!"  
"What?" Blair's voice rang from upstairs.  
"I need a word with you." Jo stared at the bottom of the staircase. Blair was never fast and as she analyzed the scene coming down, Jo smiled. Blair laughed nervously and then ran back upstairs.   
"You dead meat, Blair." Jo slowly started up the stairs and then started gaining speed. Hey, she was a woman with a mission and for some reason that didn't sound all that great, but she'd deal with it later. For Philip.... Well she'd deal with that later too. Should she forgive and forget. It wasn't that big of a deal.  
"Mrs. G!" Blair screamed. Yeah going up the stairs was slow and painful, but in the end, would have great results. Nobody ever messes with my reputation.  
"What's going on girls?" Mrs. Garrett asked in her whiny voice. At first, her voice annoyed her, but now she came to love it. If anybody found out about what she just thought, she'd destroy them. I'm not always thinking bad things, I just don't think about flowers in a pasture. Have I ever even seen one? Nah, lived in Brooklyn to long. Not that...... Ok end trail of thought, I'm up the stairs.  
"Why don't you explain it for us, Blair?" Jo folded her arms up to her chest.  
"About what?" Blair stood behind Mrs. Garrett.  
"About how you told Philip that I hate rich guys and I would never date him if he were rich. So he lied to me and then I found out by his father." Jo smirked looking strait at Blair.  
"Can you explain Blair?" Mrs. Garrett wasn't going to help her this time.  
"Ok, so maybe I tampered here and there, but you called the Jefferson boy a stiff."  
"I call all rich people that, until I get to know them. I called you a stiff.... Still do." This wasn't working right. Jo had made a mistake.  
"Maybe that's the problem, Jo. You classified him, so he felt he had to." Mrs. Garrett started to sort out the problem. Blair smirked in triumph. "But Blair, what you did was in excusable."  
"Ok, I admit, I was little jealous that he liked you. I'm sorry." Blair nodded in her conclusion.  
"Thanks Mrs. Garrett, I gottah talk to Latino boy." Jo started down and saw that Philip was sitting on the couch. He got up and smiled shyly. Why do I even like this guy? He's not my type. He's not gritty enough. When she got to the last step, her whole body relaxed. "Look Philip, it's no big deal, and it isn't your fault Blair gave you the wrong idea. I do wish that you didn't care what I thought. And I'm also sorry I called you a stiff. I guess that reinforced Blair's information. I don't care if you're rich, poor, or middle class." She looked strait into his blue eyes.  
"Can we start over?" he said hopefully.  
"Yeah." She laughed.  
"Hi, I' Philippe Jefferson. You can call me Philip. Who are you?" He asked sincerely.   
"Joanne Polniaczek, but call me Jo." she rocked on her heels.  
"Nice to meet you Jo." he shook her hand formally, but then brought her closely and hugged her. He leaned over and said "I like that name."  
"Yours isn't half-bad either."  
* * * * * * * *  
"Ok, so you don't like TV or books. What do you do?" Blair asked fascinated. Jo giggled. Jo giggling? Now I've seen everything. "What?"  
"Kids in Brooklyn tend to spend their time in bars or on the courts. They don't waste their time on TV. Lots of them can't even afford them. I didn't get a TV till I was like nine." Jo said while looking into Philip's eyes as if she were in a trance. Jo falling for a rich Latino? That was against the rules of ... Well who knows, but somewhere.  
Still, Blair's going out with a Bronx boy. Maybe it's a mixed up year.  
"Yeah she's right. I like to spend my time on the courts. Jo here liked to study and do well in school..... That's another story. We picked on her for that." Sean said.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Philip, want to play some foosball?" Jo changed the subject. "Hey Tootie, ya want to keep your nose somewhere else?"  
Tootie turned around looking at Natalie and Mrs. Garrett. Sure they were great to hang out with, but she needed excitement. Mrs. Garrett stared at her menu and Natalie babbled about some news she heard on the radio. Tootie turned again to see Jo and Philip pushing and pulling the rod controls. Blair and Sean started talking.  
"So, since you know what I like to do, how about you? What do you like to do?" Sean sipped a soda pop. He seemed very laid back and he was very handsome.  
"Shopping!" Jo grunted as she slammed the rod in.  
"Thank you interpreter." Blair responded sarcastically.  
"No prob. Do I get paid?" Jo slammed the rod out. Who ever said you don't get exercise on games? That game looked hard.  
"You wanna play?" Sean asked hopefully.  
"Nah, I'll stick to shopping." She waved her hand in rejection. That's good old Blair, would rather got shopping then do anything physical that could break her nail. Sean smiled and then turned around toward the game.  
"Playin winners!" He yelled as he got out of his chair. Blair got out and followed.  
"So, Tootie, what will you order?" Mrs. Garrett asked clearing her throat. Tootie turned around and saw that the waiter was waiting. She glanced at the menu and saw cheeseburger.  
"I'll have a cheeseburger and some fries." Tootie said handing her the menu. The lady took it and left. She turned around and saw that Jo and Sean were now playing. Jo seemed to be winning by the look of Sean's face. Philip went behind Jo and winked at Sean. He tickled Jo and she yelped from surprise. She started laughing and pushing him away. Sean rose his hands up in triumph. He must have scored.  
"Ok, Ok! Stop it! You're hurting my side." she pushed him aside to regain her composure and went back to the game. Blair smiled. It wasn't one of those 'I'm great' smiles but rather a warm, humanity smile. One that was very special.   
Jo's eyes twinkled from the situation and she rubbed her eyes from laughing. Tootie took a picture, it would be a good one.  
"Ok Tootie, maybe you should stop nosing around and come back to earth." Natalie said. "Where's Jeff?"  
"In Florida, he's going to the Keys." Tootie thanked the waiter as she placed the plate in front of her. Tootie started nibbling on her cheeseburger as the other four sat behind her. Tootie leaned back to listen. Jo noticed and pushed her back on four legs.  
"What will you have?" the waiter asked.  
"Pizza with everything on it. Extra cheese." Jo hadn't even opened her menu, she just handed it over.   
"Club sandwich." Blair handed the menu over. "Turkey."  
"Ok, I want a white bun with turkey, Swiss cheese, mayo, mustard, lettuce, tomato, pickles, onions, and uh.... That's all." Philip smiled politely and handed her the menu. Ok that was long.  
"Why didn't you just order the club without the sprouts?" Blair asked.  
"Because I didn't want to." Philip sulked.   
"I want what Jo ordered. She's the one with the same accent as mine." Sean replied as he dodged a napkin. The waitress looked annoyed at the juvenile behavior and went to the back.  
"Why do they hire people like that?" Blair asked frowning. Sean grinned and put his arm around her.  
"Because everyone needs a job." Tootie offered. All four of them looked annoyed.  
"What do you know about not havin a job, eh?" Sean pounced. Bad idea Dorothy.   
"Down boy." Blair responded.  
"Tootie eat up before I slam it down your throat. I can officially follow up on that now." Jo warned. No jokes today, touchy subject. Very touchy subject. Tootie turned around.  
"Leave the older girls alone. How would you two like to go to the movies?" Mrs. Garrett offered.  
"Sounds good to me." Natalie said wiping off her hands.  
"Dido." what else was she going to do?  
********  
Jo sat talking to Philip on a blanket in a park. It was a nice day, sun out, not to hot. Jo had been through a lot of relationships. All of them ended because of something geographical, something she had no control over. Distance was going to end theirs. Philip lived in LA and in two days, he would be going home.  
"What are you thinking?" Philip asked grinning.  
"About you leaving in two days and I'll probable never see you again." She answered with a sad smile. He cradled her face with his hands.  
"We'll see each other and I'll write everyday." He spoke softly and made her heart ache. "I'll even call."  
"Long distance relationships don't work so well." tears trickled down her face as she remembered France. Why did she like guys who lived so far away?  
"It will for us. My dad has business with Blair's, so I'll come whenever he does." He stroked her hair.  
"Promise?" She asked softly. He hugged her and then they kissed.  
********  
"So, you're going back?" Blair tried to sound nonchalant. Sean smiled and nodded. Jo rocked back and forth on her heels, her eyes spelled concern for an old friend. She knew he could take care of himself, but she wanted him to stay. Blair sighed.  
"See ya around." Jo said hiding what she probable thought. Blair knew Jo way to well to know she really did care. Jo slapped him on his back and smiled. "Tell everyone I said hey and that the next time I come around I'll beat their butts in basketball."  
"You better or then we'll start thinking we're better then you. They miss ya down there, talkin about Jo College." He said good naturally. "I'll check you later, Blair. Real nice meeting ya. Maybe sometime I can show you around Brooklyn."  
"I think Blair would rather die." Jo smiled playfully. Jo knew what Blair was going through, Philip was leaving. For the second time or at least near to that, Blair saw Jo crying as she talked to Philip. That was always a rare moment.  
Blair's heart ached as she kissed him on the cheek. Thank god for Jo, she would have never met him and would never would have gotten near him if it wasn't for her.  
"I'll see ya. Jo?" He looked up at her.  
"Yeah, whatcha want?" she asked annoyed but then smiled.  
"Catch ya later." he smiled, waved, and then left.  
"You gunna be ok?" Jo asked. Why was she always the mother of all of us? Was it because she had to take care of her self on the street and knew how to deal with things? Blair would never understand how hard it is on the streets, but she did understand divorce. That's what the two had in common and that's how they related, even though neither of them mentioned it.  
"Few years of shopping will cure it." Blair said truthfully.  
"I can't believe you liked him." Jo teased, pushing her sleeves up. "I mean he's totally opposite.."  
"Jo!" Blair snapped. Jo put her arms in the air innocently.  
"Just joking." she put her arm around Blair's shoulders and they walked into the kitchen.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I went shopping today with Jo. Weird, huh? I thought she might want to be with somebody since Philip left. He left this morning, very painful. Why do we go through pain? Is it really because of what the bible says or is it just another fact of life? Do we need it to be better people? Does living on the streets make people better? What about having your father die before you graduate or having to be the youngest? Maybe that's what makes us, well, us. Maybe our experiences make us who we are today. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I bought four pairs of shoes.  
  
Sincerely,  
Blair  



End file.
